srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Abilities
Abilities are various talents that pilots have. They range from training for talents such as Mechanic or Gunfight, to natural expressions of personality like Warring Heart or Prevail. All PC pilots have four Abilities of their choice. These abilities apply no matter what mech they are piloting. Most Machines will have between one and three mech abilities. Unlike Spirit Commands, Abilities do not have to be conciously activated. They activate on their own whenever certain conditions are met, which vary by Ability. Some abilities are always on, such as Foresight, while others do nothing at first and then are permanently active past a certain Will, such as Attacker, or during certain circumstances, such as Infight. Some abilities usually appear on a mech, and some abilities usually appear on pilots. In some situations it may be possible to put one in an unusual place. Some abilities, especially Attacker, Defender, and Eluder, show up in both regularly. Mech Abilities * HP Regen: Your health regenerates slowly. * EN Regen: Your Energy regenerates slowly. * System Recovery: You sometimes ignore status effects. * (Type) Shield: You evade (Type) attacks more often. * (Type) Wall: You take less damage from (Type) attacks. * (Type) Weakness: Your machine takes more damage from attacks marked with the specific type. Types: Beam, Magic, Missile, Physical. * Drain Block: EN Drain attacks don't drain your Energy. * Degrade Block: Armor Degrade attacks can't add the Degrade status to you. * Slow Block: Slow attacks can't add the Slow status to you. * Jam Block: Target Jam attacks can't add the Jam status to you. * Weaken Block: Weapon Weaken attacks can't add the Weaken status to you. * Ablative Armor: Your armor decreases as you take damage, but you have more than normal initially. * Armor Bypass: You are very good at finding the weak points on someone's armor. * Assault Mode: This machine is more effective at dealing damage. * Bio Sensors: Your mobility increases as your Will goes up. * Bizarre Machine: This machine is unusually constructed, making it harder to land a critical hit on it but also making it harder to repair. * Block: This machine is good at blocking incoming attacks, thus increasing its evasion. * Combo Breaker: This machine is capable of mitigating the damage of being attacked by multiple foes at once. * Combo Machine: This machine is more effective than normal when added to a combo attack. * Double Image: At high Will, sometimes attacks that would hit miss. * Easily Repaired: The repair command and repair attack type are more effective on this machine. * Enhanced Control: This unit has an unusual but superior control method that grants a small bonus to hit and evade. * EWAC: Your machine is capable of electronic warfare. You gain a bonus to hit and evade machines that don't have EWAC. * Feedback: Pain is transferred to you through your machine. You gain a bonus to damage and a debuff to accuracy as your health lowers. * Ignore Size: Your machine is capable of overcoming the difference in size between machines. * Learning Computer: Your machine becomes smarter as you fight, giving you a bonus to evasion as your Will increases. * Modular: You gain access to two additional free attacks, level 2750 and 3000, along with gaining a bonus to hit and damage with all your free attacks. This bonus is smaller than Innovative's bonus. * Parry: This machine is good at defending itself with something handheld. * Precise: This machine is noted for its precision in movement; giving it an increased mobility. * Soul Eater: This machine is a drain on the soul. Your spirit commands cost 5 more than normal; but you gain a bonus to mobility and armor based on how many spirit points you have left. * Special Material: Your machine is composed of a unique material; granting it more armor but it can't be repaired easily. * Stealth: Your machine is good at obscuring itself in various ways, increasing your mobility. * Superior Handling: This machine is noted for its evasive maneuvers. * Targetting Computer: Your machine is capable of enhancing your targetting more than most machines, giving you a bonus to accuracy as your Will increases. Mech Procs * Energy Boost: A small chance to regain 10 EN at the cost of 5 EN. * Health Boost: A small chance to regain 500 HP at the cost of 5 EN. * Spirit Boost: A small chance to regain 5 SP at the cost of 10 EN. * Will Boost: A small chance to regain 3 Will at the cost of 10 EN. * Force Boost: A small chance to get a small boost to hitting at the cost of 5 EN. * Power Boost: A small chance to get a small boost to damage at the cost of 5 EN. * Shielding Boost: A small chance to get a small boost to damage mitigation at the cost of 5 EN. * Thruster Boost: A small chance to get a small boost to evasion at the cost of 5 EN. * Experimental: Your machine is still fresh off the drawing board. You have a chance for a hit buff, hit debuff, damage buff, or damage debuff at any time. * Outdated: Your machine is old and busted. You have a small chance for a hit buff, hit debuff, damage buff, or damage debuff at any time. Pilot Abilities * Concentration: Your spirit commands cost less than normal. * Raging Spirit: You have 35 bonus SP. * Support: Spirit Commands you use on other people (Attune, Charge, Sense, Synchronize, Surge, and Ward) are more effective. You are also better at healing with repair type attacks. * Willful Spirit: You regain SP as you gain Will. * Will Breaker: You can have a maximum of 170 Will instead of 150, and your Will cannot be reduced by Will Drain attacks. However, if you are the target of a healing ability that reduces Will, it will go down. * Warring Heart: You gain Will faster than most. * Steady Boost: As your Will goes up, your stats temporarily increase. * Sudden Boost: When your Will passes 125, you get a sudden boost in all stats. * Aggressive: As you lose your health, your accuracy and damage temporarily increase. * Prevail: As you lose your health, your defense and evasion temporarily increase. * Attacker: When your Will passes 130, you have a bonus to damage. * Defender: When your Will passes 130, you take less damage. * Eluder: When your Will passes 130, you have a bonus to hit and evade. * Aversion: You're very good at melee combat. Enemies find it harder to land a solid blow when they use melee attack against you. * Subversion: You're very good at ranged combat. Enemies find it harder to land a solid blow when they use ranged attacks against you. * Practiced Defender: The Defend response works better for you. * Practiced Evasion: The Evade response works more often for you. * Revenger: Your counterattacks do more damage. * Retaliator: If you are missed by an attack, your next attack against that target has a bonus to critical hit. * Sniper: Critical hits do more damage. * Infight: Your melee attacks have a bonus to critical rate and damage. * Gunfight: Your ranged attacks have a bonus to critical rate and damage. * Duelist: If an enemy attacks you with a melee attack, you have a bonus to hit and damage with a melee attack against that target the following round. * Gunslinger: If an enemy attacks you with a ranged attack, you have a bonus to hit and damage with a ranged attack against that target the following round. * Riposte: If an enemy attacks you with a melee attack, your counter has a bonus to hit and a chance to reduce the damage you take. * Snapshot: If any enemy attacks you with a ranged attack, your counter has a bonus to hit and a chance to reduce the damage you take. * Awareness: You're very good at finding the weak points in an enemies attacks. When they hit you with an attack with a negative to-hit modifier, the to-hit modifier is larger. * Flexible: If you attack and hit with an attack, the following round the person you hit has a penalty to hit using the attack type you just used. Following their round, if you use a different attack type, you get a bonus to critical. If you hit with a melee, they have a penalty to hit with a melee. If you then follow it up with a ranged, you gain a critical bonus. * Foresight: All your attacks have a slight bonus to hit and you have a bonus to evasion. * Innovative: You gain access to two additional free attacks, level 2750 and 3000, along with gaining a bonus to hit and damage with all your free attacks. * Lucky: Randomly, you automatically critical and then evade your next attack. * Mechanic: Your mechs can use the +repair command. Back to: Combat Back to: News Index Category: News Files